begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Controls
'''Controls '''is a menu inside of the Scoreboard which is accessible by pressing the Tab Key and clicking on Controls. The Controls menu can also be accessed from the home page by click on Options and then clicking on Controls. Keyboard Movement & Mobility *Basic Movement: Movement is done by pressing the Foward, Backward, Left, and Right Keys (Default: "W", "S", "A", "D", respectively). *Jump: Jumping is done by pressing the Jump Key (Default: "Spacebar"). Jumping allows a player to view an area over an object or to reach places that cannot be reach by walking or sprinting alone. Jumping can also be used to evade bullets, grenades, and enemies. Jumping will drain Stamina. It is worth noting that low stamina (under 20) will decrease jump height. *Sprint: Sprinting is done by pressing the Sprint Key (Default: "Shift"). Sprinting allows a player to reach distances faster than walking and allows a player to increase jump length to reach longer distance jumps. The act of sprinting will still drain stamina, even when the player is not moving. * Crouching: Crouching is done by pressing the Crouch Key (Default: "C"). Crouching allows a player to decrease the target area of their body and allow them to hide behind low cover with better protection from bullets and grenades. While crouching, your movement speed is reduced but recoil from firing is also reduced. Note: It is possible to sprint wihile crouching and there is no difference between sprinting crouched and sprinting normally. Other *Buy Weapons: Buying Weapons is done by pressing the Buy Weapons Key (Default: "B"). Upon pressing the key, the Store interface will appear. In the Store, the player can buy Primary Weapons, Secondary Weapons, and Tactical Weapons, as well as attachments to improve weaponry (excluding the Knife). The player may only purchase weapons in the first 10 seconds of a round, and only in the buy area located in the team's base. The player can buy attachments whenever and wherever in the round. *Reload: Reloading is done by pressing the Reload Key (Default: "R"). The player can reload their weapon (if the weapon uses ammunition) whenever they are below full magazine capacity. After firing the last round in the magazine, the player will reload when they click Fire (Default: "Mouse0" or "Left Mouse Button"). *Use: Use is done by pressing the Use Key (Default: "E"). There are currently three functions of the Use key: Restocking ammo at an Ammunition Crate, Activating a bomb, and Deactivating a bomb. *Binoculars: Binoculars is done by pressing the Binoculars Key (Default: "Z"). The Binoculars follow the Mouse Button and has a zoom power that is between the Zoom x6 Scope to the ACOG. The player cannot attack while zoomed but may move at a decreased movement speed, jump, crouch, and use the Use Key. Weapons *Melee: Accessing the Melee Weapon is done by pressing the Melee Key (Default "Alpha1" or "1"). There is currently one Melee weapon: Knife (Melee). The Knife is free for all players. *Primary: Accessing the Primary Weapon is done by pressing the Primary Key (Default "Alpha3" or "3"). There are currently 5 primary weapons: MP5, M4A1, M110, M1014, and M249. *Secondary: Accessing the Secondary Weapon is done by pressing the Secondary Key (Default "Alpha2" or "2"). There are currently 2 secondary weapons: M9A1 (default secondary weapon) and MP7. *Tactical: Accessing the Tactical Weapon is done by pressing the Tactical Key (Default "Alpha4" or "4"). There is currently one Tactical Weapon: M67 (Grenade). Communication *Chat: Chat is done by pressing the Chat Key (Default "Enter"). Chat allows the player to communicate with team members, opponents, and spectators (when player is dead). Players who are alive cannot see what dead players are saying or if they are currently typing, regardless of what team they're on. *Team Chat: Team Chat is done by pressing the Team Chat Key (Default "T"). Messages sent to your team will have a team-colored background, and will be prefixed with "*TEAM*". Opponents and spectators cannot see team chat and like Chat, players who are alive cannot see what dead teammates are saying or if they are currently typing. Mouse *Fire: Firing is done by pressing the Fire Button ("Mouse0" or "Left Mouse Button"). Firing allows the play to fire their Primary, Secondary, or use their Tactical weapon. A player can fire their weapon and move at the same time. *Accuracy: Accuracy is done by pressing the Accuracy Button ("Mouse1" or "Right Mouse Button"). Accuracy allows the play to zoom in and fire. Accuracy increases accuracy and decreases recoil of the active firearm. A player can move and be in Accuracy mode at the same time. Other *Fullscreen: Fullscreen mode done by pressing the Fullscreen Key (Default "F"). It is wise to change the Fullscreen default key to something away from the left keyboard side because it is easy to press "F" by accident. In fullscreen mode, your FPS (frames per second) can exceed 60 (60 FPS is the maximum FPS for windowed mode). *Scoreboard: The scoreboard can be accessed with the Tab Key. This key cannot be customized. From the scoreboard you can access the Options, Controls, and Graphics menus. *Restore Default Keys: Clicking on this button will restore all customized keys to their default keys. Tips & Tricks To make the best out of BeGone, it is recommended that you learn the controls fully and make use of them. *The player can change the default keys at any time by clicking on the key the player has set, and then pressing the button that the action should be mapped to instead. Category:Controls